Into the Void
by WhatToChoose
Summary: Lillya Surkov is a 15 year old Russian girl who has been abandoned her mother. She finds it hard to trust people. Ambrose Garland is a 17 year old boy who has lost everything in a span of thirty minutes. The issue isn't trust, but truth. Priam Sanger is an 18 year old boy and is least trusted at camp by everyone because he is the only one who has been visited by his godly parent.
1. A Dog Attacks Us at a Football Game

Into the Void

I

Lillya

All of the jocks at this school made fun of my accent. I tried really hard to sound as American as I could, but to my dismay nothing changed. It's hard learning a new language, much less getting an accent under control. Luckily there was a boy at this school who befriended me; a senior named Priam Sanger. He was born in Berlin, Germany. His father; Anton Sanger, CEO of Hefeweizen Brewing. He was rich beyond belief, which is why I asked Priam constantly on what he was doing at this school.

This school, Heinz Boarding Academy, was for kids whose parents could barely support themselves. At this school students almost always had to get a part time job. I did and thankfully I was smart enough to keep up with grades too. Every paycheck I got was saved to get a tattoo. I mean sure I'm only 15, but I have my resources.

In all honesty I didn't care too much to get new clothes. I had plenty of clothes (in my opinion). two pairs of ripped jeans, two long sleeve plain white shirts, a brown leather jacket my mother gave to me when she dropped me off, and one pair of knee high fur boots.

Priam, me, and two of his other friends were going out to go to a Pittsburg Steelers football game. Technically we weren't allowed to leave on a Sunday night, but Priam got special permission from the Dean using the "It's my girlfriends' birthday" card. Not that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, it just seemed like the most logical excuse to use at the time.

"You know, I can pay for myself." I argued at the ticket booth. "Just because my mother's not a bigshot like your dad doesn't mean I'm helpless. Besides you have to earn my trust to be able to buy things for me. And believe me, my trust is hard to earn."

He sighed, "Well, then I guess I'll start earning your trust by purchasing you a beanie." He said handing me a bag, "It's below 30 and you're not wearing anything to protect your ears."

"I vas born in Russia, remember? My body adapted to it the second I vas brought into this world."

"W-W-Was, not vas!" he mocked. "If you need to just put an H before the W to make it come out the way you want… The VAY you VANT!"

We both chuckled, "Screw you." I playfully punched him in the arm. It was a solid punch, don't get me wrong, but his arm barely moved, much less jiggle in the slightest.

Her gripped his arm, "Oh gods!" he raised his voice in an exaggerating tone, "I think it's gonna lose circulation. Do you know anyone who can amputate for free?"

_Gods? _I rolled my eyes, "If you hurry we can get a plane ticket to Russia. I might have a few connections back home. They may not have an anesthetic though."

"Well maybe I'll just have to take you up on that. Then after it's chopped, you can take me on a tour of your favorite places to visit."

Oh my god, was he flirting with me? Not that it was a bad thing, it's just that there were many other girls lined up back at the school who wanted to date him. I wouldn't even have associated myself with him if he didn't sit next to me in English class.

There was something about him when he talked. His words were just words… Then you listen to his voice and it's as if you were floating on a cloud, perfectly content with the world, absolute perfection. That voice was an addiction… I could listen to him say my name over and over.

"Lillya." His voice was as smooth as the scent of vanilla.

"Lillya." I could feel all my muscles relax. I wanted to go limp and for him to catch me in his arms.

A finger snapped in front of my face and I was shot back into reality, "Huh? Vot?"

His two friends were shaking their heads and laughing. The one on the right looked at Priam like '_Can you believe her?'_ "Never bring a girl to football game. She'll get bored."

"Why don't you two go find the seats and we'll catch up in a minute." Priam said.

They walked off and began to chant with the crowd. Wow this stadium was loud. Hard to believe I dozed off into my thoughts with all this noise. My head began to turn and I looked behind at the gate where we came through. My eyes met up with one of the security guards' whose gaze was etching into my brain. He didn't blink, or break contact for that matter. He nodded as if I should prepare myself for something bad. I kept staring until Priam nudged me with his elbow.

"Lil' you want anything?" he asked. "Pepsi? Mountain Dew? Water with an aderol pill mixed in?"

"Uh, dah, a Pepsi is fine." I turned back towards the entrance. The officer was gone. _I couldn't have looked away but for a few seconds._ My head began to ache. With instinct I began to whisper a little Russian song from my childhood. I normally only sang when my mother was playing the piano. My pain subsided in seconds as everything always did when I sang.

"That was beautiful." Priam said with one cup in each hand.

"You didn't hear that!" I demanded.

"But we did." Priam's two friends were standing right in behind us. They looked like someone had dumped oil and dog hair on them. And the stench wasn't too great either.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Priam asked. The way he said it sounded like he didn't actually care. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny piece of, what looked like, obsidian rock.

The two began to melt together and grow. Soon their yell turned to a growl. Their teeth morphed into a dogs' mandible. It continued to grow until its body, including its two heads reached above twelve feet.

Priam grabbed my arm and thrust me behind him, "Go! I'll handle this."

I joined the crowd of people screaming for their lives as a giant two-headed dog bounded toward me. Priam was nowhere in sight. The hound yelp and tried to back at its backside.

"Mangy, slimy, mutt!" I heard Priam yell. He was riding it like a bucking bronco stabbing it with… a sword?

A silver ooze ran out of the wounds of the dog. Priam now had his legs wrapped around one of its necks as he drove the blade into its cranium. The right neck went limp and he tumbled to the ground. The left side of the head, now furious, snatched Priam up in one bite.

"Priam!" I screamed.

It looked directly at me. The beast only got a few steps before it began to cough and gag. It was shaking its head vigorously as if it was trying to get a bad taste out. He howled as his neck was slashed open from the inside. Priam fell out covered with a white slime all over him. The ground shook as the demon dog toppled over.

"Worst friends ever." He exclaimed as he tried to wipe the bile off.

"That thing." I began. Priam interrupted.

"Orthrus. A brother of Cerberus from the Underworld. It's hasn't revealed itself to the outside world since Hercules."

"Undervorld? Hercules?"

"I'll explain later. We need to get you to camp."

"Vot camp?"

"Site Omega."

*I do not own any rights to Rick Riordan, PJO, or HoO. However I would like to thank him for being the first to have the idea of half-bloods.*


	2. We Run Over an Invincible Cat

II

Lillya

Priam was getting slime all over the seat in his car. I felt sorrier for the car than him. It was beautiful. A 1971 Monte Carlo with 270 horsepower and a V8 engine. A real gas guzzler, but what did it matter to him? He can afford to pay gas prices.

He hadn't said a word since we got in the car which was strange because he never shut up. During the first hour of the car ride I couldn't help but keep thinking of the two-headed dog. What did he call it? Orthrus? I tried to think back to when our English teacher taught us mythology at the beginning of the year. I tended to sleep through most of it so I only picked up a few things. Mainly the stuff about music. Of course, I knew the main gods; Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, and so on. None which interested me much.

"You don't have to be scared of me." Priam said. "I know you must be terrified or mentally scarred, but I did what I had to do to keep you safe."

"I just don't understand. You invite me to a football game and next thing I know I'm about to get eaten by some mythological beast. This is vy I don't associate myself vith others."

"Who hurt you so bad that it took away your trust in people?"

"Who do you think? I'll give you a hint; he left and never came back." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, "Who just drops the importance of family and leaves vithout saying so much as goodbye?"

I looked at Priam and he looked at me with his dazzling blue eyes, "They all leave. It doesn't make it any easier with or without goodbyes." He set his eyes back on the road. "My mother taught me that."

"She sounds like a very wise lady."

"She is." He smiled, "And hey, you pronounced a solid W."

"I guess I did."

My mind kept drifting back towards the event in the stadium. If Priam was just one person who took down beast like that, and he was taking me to a camp full of others just like him, well I'm just going to say that 'excited' isn't the first word to pop in my head.

"Listen," Priam's voice came out very low and solemn, "this place we're going to, it'll change you. For better or for worse is up to you. Everything depends on how you adjust and how well you can take extreme situations." He wiped his hand across his face. A black vapor curled around his eyes then evaporated into the open air.

The only thing that changed on his face was his eye color. "They're-"

"Inverted." He finished.

His eyes were a shade of midnight black, as if I were looking up at the night sky watching the stars twinkle, "Beautiful." I said.

We sat in a not-so-awkward silence. The radio in his car didn't work and the heater was on just the right temperature to make anyone comfortable to fall asleep in. Plus the seats being soft and warm helped too. I wondered what he thought about. I wish I could read minds. Then I would be able to know everything about everyone instead of having to dig for information. Digging meant I had to become closer and becoming closer could lead to friendship, which could lead to relationship, which could lead to possible heartbreak, which could lead to trusting no one ever again. I am not just going to trust someone because they say I have to, they either have to earn it or leave me alone. I had a sense that Priam was trying though. He stayed around longer than anyone else who tried to be close to me and I had a feeling in my gut that he may actually be the first to earn it.

Priam pulled off the highway and turned onto some woodsy trail. I began to yawn, "No, no." He poked me in the forehead, "Stay awake. We literally have about 15 more minutes."

"How are you not tired?" I rubbed my eyes, "It's almost 2:30 in the morning."

He grinned, "I don't sleep."

"Ever?"

"Ever." He confirmed. "I can if I want to, but it actually drains the energy out of me, making me more tired. If I slept, uninterrupted, I probably wouldn't wake up again. I would starve in my sleep because my body would be stuck in a loop of being forever tired."

Constantly awake? I would most likely go insane. How does one's brain continuously think? It needs sleep just like a person.

_ THUD_! Priam cursed and brought the car to a stop. I looked back through the rear windshield. There was a lump of fur visible enough to see with the rear lights on from outside the car. Both of us got out of the car and Priam turned on a flashlight.

"Oh thanks gods." He said. "Just a cat."

"Thanks gods? That was a living ani-"

"Meow." The noise came from the cat. It meowed a few times and walked over to us. The kitten purred and rubbed up against our legs as if begging for warmth. Priam reached down and picked it up. It looked like a regular cat; silver fur, 2 beady eyes, a moist nose. Priam wasn't buying it. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"Vait, don't!" Too late. He raked his blade over the cats' fur and it came up clean.

"I knew it." He said. "It's a Nemean lion. Its skin is impenetrable." The little lion cub squirmed in his arms to get free. He set it down gently and it ran to the side of the road it came from. I took the flashlight from him and pointed it in the direction that the cub went. There were glares from eyes of other cubs looking right at us. "That's not possible." Priam stared in disbelief.

"Vot's not possible?!" I demanded.

"It's Tartarus… He's mass producing monsters."

***Hey readers, or whoever has actually read these first two chapters. This whole story I'm trying to write is my first fan fic try ever. I really would appreciate feedback (Positive or Negative) I do not own any of PJO or HoO. If you have an idea you might want to see, send me a PM and I'll go from there. Thanks!**


	3. My Own Mind Gets Invaded

III

Lillya

I was on the verge of losing all sanity. He spoke of figures from Greek mythology. Myth as in they shouldn't be real! I hated that he wouldn't tell me anything, not until I spoke to the "Strategos…" Whatever that meant. I'm Russian, not Greek.

_There is Greek blood in you. You just don't know it yet. Be patient, child. I am coming soon._

Okay that definitely wasn't my own thought. "Vot?"

"What?" Priam glanced at me with a look on his face that seemed to ask 'Is she crazy?'

I shook my head, "Nothing. Sorry."

_Very smooth._ It spoke again.

I clutched my hair as if I wanted to rip it out. My heart was racing and I could barely control my breathing, "Pull over." I demanded.

"We just started moving again." Priam stated.

"Pull over!" I found myself yelling. The car halted to a stop and I flung my door open letting the cold in. I picked up some snow and buried my face, screaming in it. I could feel my stomach churning and muscles tightening locking me in place. I hoped Priam had turned deaf for a few seconds as I let that little tantrum out. I felt his arms pull me back inside the car. He pulled the door closed and turned the heater up as high as it could go. In his eyes I probably looked pathetic and weak. That by far is not how would have normally reacted.

Priam pulled me in close to him. Some of the goo was still stuck on him from the hound, but I didn't care. "Whatever you're going through, you aren't alone. It's happened to everyone just like it's happening to you now." He paused for a second and wiped a few tears off of my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. "Is it okay if we begin to keep going? It's not even five minutes away."

I nodded and we moved forward. I didn't move from this position. With his arm wrapped around me I felt safe, in a gooey-dog-innards type of way.

_Just let your feelings take over. _The voice said.

_No, now leave me alone! _I called back inside my head.

_I'm sorry child, unfortunately you have my blood._

My face knit into a scowl even though I knew the voice wouldn't be able to see it. _Unfortunate?! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?_

_My dear, I am your father. I have the only right to talk to you as such. Now listen carefully. _The voice paused, then, _Are you listenening?_

_Yes I'm listening._

_Good! Now, tomorrow is the winter solstice. Wait. Is it? I think so. Anyways I need you to deliver a message to the Strategos. Tell her;_

_They seek now, a Kings' memory stolen;_

_A key, a sword, a heart to open._

_A cry of sorrow, a females wail;_

_You'll try to save him, to little prevail._

_One shall go in a monster, a token;_

_The Voids' connection neither together nor broken._

He stopped chanting and soon retorted, _I have over stayed my welcome in your conscious mind. Don't worry we'll be in touch._

"Hey." Priam shook me in his arm, "Welcome to Site Omega."

Where? There was nothing but a number of barns. Five from the looks of it and they formed a pentagon. He pulled the car in front of the barn closest to our left.

"This is the female wash barn. Showers, toilets, and washers and dryers. Go in, get fresh and I'll bring you a change of clothes."

I didn't budge. Neither of us did. We simply just stared at each other.

"Trust me… Please"

"Okay." I slid across the seat and opened the door, "You promise you're coming back?

"I promise. Now close the door, you're letting the cold in." His smile reassured me he was coming back.

As I walked into the wash barn all of my warmth and comfort left as Priam drove off. "He's coming back." I said to myself. This barn was huge on the inside as compared to the outside. Ten shower stalls, five on each side. Same as toilet stalls, washers, and dryers. Thank goodness all the showers were concealed. I could undress in peace. The nozzle was simple; a single knob controlling the temperature. I turned the water to a hot temperature, but not too hot as if my skin were on fire. There was a soap/shampoo dispenser on the wall. _How convenient_. I thought. The barn door opened.

"Sorry." He called. "I just brought the clothes. I'll, um wait outside until you've finished."

The door closed. I peeked out from the stall. Sure enough he wasn't there. After I shut off the water I walked as fast as I could without slipping and snatched up the towel. Vigorously drying myself off, my first thought went back to the riddle. Seeing as I had only been here for practically 20 minutes I let it go. Honestly I was just too tired for anything, but my body to function.

The clothes Priam had brought me had to be a joke. A plain blue thermal shirt, a pair of black thermal pants, and fur boots? The stitching however was very thorough and didn't reveal a single speck of skin. I knocked on the wall and Priam came in handing me a hairbrush.

"Here. A little welcome present. It hasn't been used, I swear. See? It's still got the tag on it."

"Vy are you being so nice to me? I tell you not to get me stuff and yet here you are still getting me stuff."

"You told me not to buy you stuff. I didn't buy this."

"Ohhh, so now I'm just getting hand-me-downs, is that it?" I laughed.

"Women are impossible." He facepalmed. "But in all seriousness, follow me back here and I'll show you how to work the washer and dryer."

So he did. Everything here could have been worked by a simpleton. Both the washer and dryer were "push to start." After we started a load Priam and I walked back up to the entrance. "Priam, is there somewhere I can sleep besides where all the other girls sleep? It's just for tonight until I actually meet everyone tomorrow."

He smiled, "Yea," he offered me his hand, "Right this way."

Well the thermal clothes did the job. Actually, they did a great job. I didn't get cold nor did I get too hot. It was like it just stayed at room temperature the whole time. He led me to a little house right where the woods cut off and open up to the field.

"It's pretty standard. A room with a twin size bed, a small kitchen, and a half bath." He said giving me the tour. "If there's anything you need, I'm always up."

Our eyes met, "Thank you. For everything so far."

"Goodnight, Lillya."

"Goodnight Priam." I shut the door as he walked out.


	4. Werewolves Aren't in London

IV

Ambrose

*2 days earlier*

I knew going after these wolf men wouldn't end the way I hoped, but I didn't care. No one leaves my house after tearing apart the only family I had.

My father sprawled out on the floor. Slash marks across his neck, his guts dangling out from his stomach. My step mother her body twisted in an irregular shape like a pretzel and puncture holes in her chest that derived from the claws of the monster. I remember looking up from them to the final sight which set me on the journey towards vengeance. In the half-canines arms was my step sister. No more than eight years old. The beasts' teeth went right through her neck. I turned away before I heard the sound of ripping.

Then I saw in the glass cabinet behind me were the objects that would make the wolf man suffer. My dads' antique silver rapiers. He had always been obsessed about our French roots. I rushed over to the cabinet and grabbed both of them in time to face the creature. It was towering over me, claws ready to rip my lungs out, but it froze. Noticing the swords pointing at it, it took a step back. I moved and made slashed with my right blade. The beast dodged it and roared. It moved back and forth in the room as if looking for an opening. I did my best not to give it one.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Come and get me!"

Its mouth was covered in blood with blood like a dog with grease on his face after it gets into the roast that was made for dinner. There was a low growl and it charged.

I rolled to the left avoiding a collision into the wall. I slashed at its calf with my right blade. A golden liquid dripped off the point of the sword. The beasts' leg changed into a human leg, but the rest stayed the same. It turned and raised it right paw into the air as if to bring it down in a slashing motion. I met it with the sword in my left hand, the blade jetting from the center of its paw. The beast let out a cry as its paw morphed into a human hand.

As soon as I thought I had the creature on the ropes two more crashed through the living room. With my right sword available I thrust it into its chest. The howl lessened and lessened until it no longer a beast, but a man. He grabbed the back of my head with his free hand and pulled me in close. His eyes were brown and full of sorrow, "Thank you f-for freeing me." A smile spread across his face then went limp.

The two other wolf men got down on all fours and roared to the sky. I watched as they took off out of my house and down the street. My knees buckled and I landed next to my step sister. I screamed as loud as I could though no tears exited my eyes. "I don't understand. Why not me?!" I yelled at the ceiling. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't denounce you!"

I waited for a response. The house was silent. The floors were silent. It was as if nothing were ever here. Then a voice spoke in my head.

_To whom are you referring? I'm afraid the one you are trying to talk to is not actually there. _We _are all watching, attempting not to interfere with your destiny._

"Oh yea? And what would you know of my destiny? Are you my guardian angel or something?"

_Of a sort. I am simply here to steer you in the right direction. Specifically those creatures. However, you are going to need help. I can lead you to a place where you can actually learn how to fight with those swords, or you can just take off after them and most likely die before you even find the alpha of the pack._

In a second my mind was made, "This place… where is it? And who is there?"

_The camp isn't very far. A few hours of driving maybe. But we need to understand each other. What are you prepared to give up to eliminate the pack?_

"My life." I said.

_Your life is not yours to give. _

"Wha- How? My life is my own. No one is the handler of my soul."

_If revenge is really what you seek, you will lose everything and everyone you will love._

"I already have!" I cried. "In case you aren't aware of what happened," I sunk my face into my hands, "There isn't anything left to lose but my life."

_In time you will come to love again. However, it may not be in the way that you imagined. There is one you will meet. You will learn from each other. You will strive to be perfect for each other. But Death has always been a barrier between mortals happiness. I must go. I leave these directions and a gift in your conscious mind. Heed this warning, my child, where there is deception, there is truth._

There was a buzzing in my ears, then it faded. A gift? Deception? Truth? I looked back down at my sisters' body. My hand reached down to close her eyes. "If what she says is true and my life is not even my own to hold. How will I see you again?" I didn't get a response this time. No voice came. An image zipped through my mind; a meadow. There were barns, people around my age, and a girl. I saw her dark blond hair, her hazel blue eyes, and her smooth pink lips. I swear I could smell her. There was a scent of a fresh water breeze wafting through the air. It reminded me of taking my sister to Lake Erie. She loved the water. I wasn't as infatuated with it as she was, but I did enjoy the sunset. The orange sky reflecting off the blue water as if it were shimmering with happiness.

I have to go, for her. I grabbed my dads' wallet and motorcycle keys off of the key rack. The bike roared to life as the garage opened. "Je vous reverrai. Je peux le sentir."

Translation: I'll see you again. I can feel it.

I shot down the street and didn't look back.


End file.
